


Babe, Not Baby

by sonofabitch_awesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Coital, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabitch_awesome/pseuds/sonofabitch_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was thinking… Don’t most couples have affectionate nicknames for each other?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, Not Baby

**Babe, Not Baby**

Dean and Cas are in bed, relaxed and recovering and slowly approaching that drunk sort of sleepiness. It’s been a long day, a difficult hunt, and the sex after they returned was frantic, both needing to ground each other in the grasp of skin and glide of lips.

Eventually, Cas breaks the silence. “Dean.”

“Mmm?” Dean mumbles tiredly, reaching a hand over to interlock their fingers. His eyes are shut; he’s basking in the warmth and afterglow.

“I was thinking… Don’t most couples have affectionate nicknames for each other?”

Dean turns onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. “What, like pet names?” He starts pressing kisses to Cas’s chest, more for the reassuring heat of his skin than because he’s anywhere near ready to go again. Besides, he’s getting too tired to really fire back up.

“Yes,” Cas says, tracing his fingers into Dean’s hair. “In Jimmy’s memories, there were several times where he called his wife baby, and she called him honey.”

Where is this going? Dean lifts his head suspiciously. “You gonna start calling me something weird like darling?”

“No.” Cas shakes his head. “No, I’m not sure what… What sounds right.”

Dean’s lips quirk, a spark of energy returning as he gets an idea. “I could call you angel.” Cas pushes against Dean’s chest, hard. Dean nearly falls off the edge of the bed, grasping at the sheets and kicking at air to balance himself before rolling back. “Okay, I deserved that.” He kisses Cas’s chest again and trails his fingertips down, pausing on the warding tattoo and stroking. “You know, I’m surprised Jimmy went with baby. He seemed more of a sweetie or sweetheart kind of guy.”

“He…” Cas hesitates. “He called Claire sweetheart.” A shadow passes over his face.

Dean straightens up so their faces are closer together. “Hey.” Cas doesn’t look at him, and he places his palm against the side of Cas’s face so that he eventually meets Dean’s gaze. “Cas. I know you tried with her, really. It’s okay. You did good.”

Cas smiles, although it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thank you… hon?”

“Not quite. Nice try, though.” Dean flattens his palm against Cas’s hip.

“What about baby?” Cas asks curiously, running the backs of his fingers along Dean’s jawline.

Dean shudders. “Nope! Neither one of us is gonna go with that one.”

“You call your car Baby,” Cas frowns, squinting.

“Yeah, and you’re not my car.” Dean pauses and slides his hand lower. “Although you’re both gorgeous, and in great shape for your age…”

For some reason, Cas can’t let this one go. “What’s wrong with bab—” The rest of the word is lost as Dean’s hand wraps around him.

Dean grins. “You were saying?”

Cas’s breathing is rough. “I said… What’s wrong with bab—” Dean slides his hand along his soft flesh, knowing if they do go for Round 2 that it’ll be a few minutes before either one of them is up to it.

Heh. Up.

“What about babe? No –y?” Cas asks, reaching for Dean’s wrist. “And knock that off. I’m falling asleep as it is.”

Dean pulls his hand free. “Maybe. Maybe that could work.”

Cas smiles. “We could give it a shot, huh, babe?”

“Sure, babe.” Dean kisses him one last time, and turns to switch off the light.


End file.
